plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Pirate Seas (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=After defeating Zomboss |before=<< |after=>>}} Pirate Seas (海盗港湾; pinyin: haidao gangwan; translation: Pirate Harbour) is the 2nd world in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is based on an old pirate ship on the open ocean. It is home to pirate zombies. It can be unlocked with a select number of stars or 58 gems. In this world, the player's lawn is split up into three sections. The first section, the half towards their lawnmowers functions as it normally would. The section towards the entry point for zombies is quite different. Planks connecting the zombies ship to the player's allow them to passage onto their lawn. While some rows do not have any planks, they can still be attacked by ambush zombies landing halfway across their lawn. The sections with the planks will function as normally, with the exception that a few plants cannot be planted on planks (such as the instant use plant: Potato Mine). The third and final part is the sea tiles, which no plants (not even water-orientated plants) like Lily Pads can be planted there. This is also the main part of the lawn where Swashbuckler Zombies start to swing forward towards the non-water parts of the lawn. The events in Pirate Seas takes place in the Golden Age of Piracy, assuming to be in the period of buccaneering which was characterized by an Anglo-French seamen based on Jamaica and Tortuga where in the assault of Spanish colonies. Judging by its description, it is assumed that this world takes place on the Caribbean Sea, which is the most well known for the main setting of countless literary efforts related to piracy and swashbuckling. Game description The year is 1679, the golden age of zombie piracy! Keep your booty close, and your plants closer, as the zombies take to the sea to plunder your brains! Main Levels *Prizes other than coins, stars and chest. Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. It is playable on Days 8 and 20. Cannons Away Cannons Away is an exclusive mini-game for Pirate Seas. The objective for this game is to beat the target score by shooting the Seagull Zombies using the Coconut Cannon. Failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. It is playable on Days 4 and 12. Locked and Loaded In this Brain Buster, the player is required to finish the level with the plants given to survive the zombies attack. It is playable on Days 3 and 18. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player has to protect the endangered Spring Beans and survive a horde of zombies at the same time. Otherwise, the player will have to start over again. It is playable on Days 14 and 24. Last Stand The player must plan their defenses carefully and must survive an intense zombie incursion. There are no zombies carrying Plant Food therefore the player must use the Plant Foods provided to them carefully or they will fail the level. However, if the player is smart enough to formulate a good strategy, they can win this Brain Buster without spending even a single Plant Food. It is playable on Days 16 and 22. Walkthrough :See Pirate Seas/Walkthrough. Gallery Pirate Seas on World Map Completed.png|Pirate Seas on the World Map Pirate Seas Preview Completed.png|Pirate Seas preview PSMap.jpg|Full Pirate Seas map Pirate Seas New Chinese Preview Image.png Pirate Seas Boss Level Preview Image.png Pirate Seas Chinese Name.png Pirate Seas New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Giii.png|Screenshot of a Pirate Seas level Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Pirate Seas zombies as toys New Map Style Ad.png|An ad for the new map style featuring Pirate Seas (note that it is called "PirateWorld", and it has some plants that do not belong to it in real gameplay) Kernel-pult on the World Map (Chinese version).png Spikeweed on the World Map (Chinese version).png Spring Bean on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old PS_Plants.png|Pirate Seas plants PS preview.PNG|Preview menu PS map.PNG|Pirate Seas map Trivia :See Pirate Seas for trivia. Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)